1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to toys.
2. Description of Prior Art
The invention relates more particularly to "wall walker" toys that include one or more wheels having sticky peripheral surfaces. The toys may be in the form of cars, aeroplanes, cartoon characters and so forth that run on vertical or steeply inclined surfaces. The peripheral surfaces are often partly enveloped in a body of the car, aeroplane or cartoon character and exposed sufficiently to bear against the vertical surface during travel of the toy down the surface. Total or partial exposure leads to the sticky surface becoming easily spoiled and contaminated so as to be less useful, or even useless in due course, in holding the toy properly to the surface during use.